


Ночные гости

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гриффин провёл с семейством ежей всю ночь.
Kudos: 2





	Ночные гости

Гриффин снова сидел в самом укромном уголке сада. Рядом тихо переливалась под лучами луны река. Большие деревья тихо шелестели листвой, отбрасывая гигантские тени на землю.  
Невидимка сидел под сенью самого большого дерева — дуба. Возле его ног шуршали в траве обитатели этого места — семейство ёжиков. Самый маленький — детёныш, наверное, — залез на невидимую ногу и принялся умывать узкую мордочку.  
Гриффин улыбнулся, глядя на это зрелище.  
— Ты забавный, малыш, — прошептал он, боясь спугнуть зверьков слишком громким голосом.  
Ежи заворчали, но не убежали. Похоже, сработал дар — все животные не боялись невидимку и делались едва ли не ручными в его руках. Гриффин наклонился и осторожно погладил ежиху. Её колючки сейчас были мягкие и ничуть не колючие — ясно было, что животное чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Гриффин провёл с семейством ежей всю ночь. Лишь когда луна побледнела, а небосвод на востоке окрасился в розовый цвет, невидимка с сожалением встал.  
— До вечера, малыши, — ласково сказал он новым друзьям и с хорошим настроением поплёлся в отель.  
Ещё одна прекрасная ночь закончилась, оставив после себя отличные воспоминания.


End file.
